


(Untitled 3)

by fairygyeom



Series: GOT7 Flash Thrillers [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Showers, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom





	(Untitled 3)

JB just wants to have a refreshing bath after a long day. He steps in the shower and makes sure the water is hot enough to relax his muscles but not to burn his skin. He scrubs his body from today's stress. But when he looks down on the puddle below him, he sees blood.

JB blinks. No, it's not blood. It's just water. He must be really tired to the point that he's starting to hallucinate. He continues his shower in a faster pace, wanting to just get it over with and finally sleep.

There's a knock on the door, which is weird because everyone knows he doesn't lock it. Did his members finally get the decency?

"Why?" he calls out.

There's no answer. He puts down the sponge and walks to check the door.

There's no one outside. _Yugyeom with his stupid pranks_ , he sighs to himself. JB goes back to the shower, but immediately steps back because of what he sees on the wall.

Bloody handprints.

He looks on his own hands. They don't have blood. He can swear that those prints weren't there before he answered the door.

JB blinks. The prints are gone.

He needs to dry himself and really rest.

Using a towel for his dripping hair, JB walks in front of the sink. He just needs to apply something to his skin for his routine to finish. He leaves the towel on his head as he moisturises his skin. He looks up on the mirror to see if there are parts that he missed.

JB just wants to have a refreshing bath after a long day. But how can he feel refreshed when there's a bloody face behind him, reflected on the mirror?


End file.
